Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-48870 discloses the structure of a radiation detection apparatus for a large screen in which a plurality of sensor panels are arranged. Each sensor panel includes a scintillator layer 3 formed on a light-receiving portion 22 (pixel portion) disposed on a substrate 20 and a protective film 4 (scintillator protective layer) formed to cover the scintillator layer 3. In this manner, in a radiation detection apparatus using a scintillator layer, it is necessary to cover the scintillator layer with a protective layer to prevent the deliquescence of the scintillator layer.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-48870, each of adjacent panels is fixed on its side surface via a UV curable resin. In the above structure, since no pixels can be arranged on the boundary between a sensor panel and its adjacent sensor panel, there are portions where no pixels exist. This leads to a noticeable problem unless the distances between the adjacent sensor panels decrease while the pixel size decreases with an increase in pixel density.